Double Agent Said What!
by NeonSquirrel
Summary: "The person who you claim to know never existed." Tony said with a cruel smile. Tony is really a double agent! Wait, what? How can that be? Well it's the truth! He's working for someone else and is betraying all of NCIS! Or is he? Is he really a twisted sadist, or is he doing all of this to protect the people he truly cares about? Read and find out! Warning: Extremely dark
1. Chapter 1

**Set after Aliyah. There might be spoilers for the episode, just make sure you watch it before you read this. Everyone is probably going to be OOC (out of character) but especially on Tony's behalf. This story is so out of left field, that it's insane! But it's gonna be good! ****J**

**Actually, I think I'm going to change the episode up a bit. Eli David came to the US to question Tony, and to take Rivkin's body back to Israel. Ducky still hasn't completed the autopsy, and everyone is greeting Eli.**

**BTW this story will be kind of dark, really dark, with harsh themes and mentions of murder and abuse and an EXTREMLY dark side of Tony. You've been warned :)**

**Double Agent Said What?!**

Anthony DiNozzo Junior watched silently as Eli David exited the elevator surrounded by Kidon guards. He stood stock still as he watched everyone greet him. The way Vance smiled warmly, the way Gibbs glared harshly and the way Ziva went up and hugged her father. It made him sick to see such a touching moment. It took most of his self-control to not get this over with right then and there, but he had to wait for his orders.

The sharp trill of Tony's phone broke the quiet camaraderie and Tony frowned at the tone. It had just managed to increase his headache tenfold. "DiNozzo." Tony answered his phone tiredly. Let's just say that it had been a long couple of days, months, years, life, whatever. Long story short, he was tired of playing games and he wanted to end this. Now.

_"It's time." The voice over the phone said._

"Finally." Tony sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "All of it?"

_"All of it. And make sure no one can repeat what's said."_

"Understood." Tony smiled, hanging up the phone and throwing it at the wall as hard as he could.

Everyone turned to gape at Tony as they watched him start jumping up and down on his phone after he had thrown it at the wall. "I think all of you need to join me down in Autopsy." Tony smiled sickly before striding away and practically sprinting down the stairs.

Before heading to Autopsy, Tony stopped by Abby's lab. "Hey Abs, Gibbs wants you down in Autopsy." Tony called.

"Why would he want me down there?" She asked curiously, following him into the elevator.

"How should I know? You think he answers my questions when I ask him things?" Tony answered lightly, even though on the inside his blood was boiling.

"Yeah, that's true." Abby laughed, stepping off the elevator. "Hey Ducky!" She called happily, bounding through the sliding glass doors.

"Well hello my dear Abigail." Ducky greeted, pushing Rivkin's body into the freezer compartment.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Gibbs?" Abby asked finally stopping her bouncing. She stared at Tony curiously as he removed the sling from his arm and started flexing it.

"He'll be here any second." Tony said smiling as he heard the elevator ding.

"What's wrong with you DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded, striding into Autopsy with Ziva, McGee, Vance and lastly Eli and his entourage following closely behind.

"Many things." Tony smirked, quickly stepping behind them and locking the doors before lunging at the closest Kidon agent. Before anyone could react, he had dropped to the ground and Tony was already attacking the next one. In under a minute, Tony had dropped all of Eli's guards and had him in a headlock with his gun pressing into his temple.

"What the hell DiNozzo?!" Gibbs yelled, while everyone was too shocked to even breathe.

"Weapons on the ground, all of you." Tony ordered, cocking the gun. At the blank stares he received, Tony grew agitated and yelled the order again.

Finally something seemed to click and four guns were laid carefully on the floor. "I mean _all_ weapons." Tony sneered. Three knives soon accompanied the guns on the floor and Tony just smirked. "You better lay it all out, or else Eli's brains are going to end up scattered all over the pretty, white walls." Tony smiled, stroking the gun against his head. "And wouldn't that be a tragic thing for our little Ziver to see. She might not even be able to recover from it." Tony smiled, his smile quickly turning savage.

Three more knives were dropped to the floor. "That's better. Now if you would please kick all weapons towards Ducky's desk." Once the deed was done, Tony smiled and pushed Eli towards Ziva, his smile growing as Eli tripped, fell and hit his head.

"What is the meaning of this Agent DiNozzo?!" Vance demanded as Ziva helped her father up.

"Just following orders Director." Tony smirked, collecting all the weapons and putting them in a garbage can and set it on the desk. "Ducky, Palmer, would you mind putting those guys in the freezer? I really don't want to have to smell that for long periods of time, makes me nauseous." He said picking one of Ziva's knives out of the can and twirling it around his fingers as he lounged in Ducky's swivel chair.

"Who's orders?!" Gibbs growled.

"Why my boss' orders of course!" Tony smiled brightly, but his eyes lacked their usual spark. Instead they were filled with anger, hatred and a madness that could be felt radiating off of him.

"Tony, Gibbs is our boss." Tim said slowly, not liking where this was going at all.

"Did you know that the average person can only stay undercover for about two years before he starts slipping up?" Tony asked instead of answering.

"Mossad agents can last for four years." Eli stated proudly, still leaning heavily on Ziva.

"I've lasted more than six years. Probably could have gone longer to, but this game is finally coming to its end." Tony stopped twirling the knife and stabbed in into Ducky's desk, the blade going in so far the hilt almost touched the desk. "I thought I told you to pick up those bodies!" Tony yelled, standing and grabbing a gun, stalking menacingly towards Ducky.

Ziva quickly moved in front of Tony and tried to knock the gun out of his hands. Tony smiled as Ziva came after him and he quickly hit three different pressure points and laughed as she collapsed. "Whoops." He laughed again, kicking her towards Gibbs. "Guess she can't quite take me down like she thought."

"Tony, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked quietly, his voice barely cracking.

"Hold that thought Gibbs." Tony said waving his gun at him but still glaring at Ducky. "Now are you going to put those bodies where they belong, or am I going to have to show you how much pain Gerald was in when Ari shot him?" Tony demanded quietly in a voice that had Gibbs slightly scared.

Palmer finally stepped up and dragged the bodies over to the freezer and put them in without making a sound. "Why thank you Jimmy, how thoughtful of you." Tony said brightly, going back to his chair and playing with another knife.

Suddenly Ziva gasped and sat upright, backing away from Tony. "What did you do to me?" She demanded, her voice shaking ever-so-slightly.

"Just hit a few pressure points, nothing to cause any serious damage." Tony smiled and winked at her.

"Tony, what's going on?" Gibbs asked again, slightly more firmly than last time.

"I told you, this fun little game is coming to an end." Tony answered simply. "Michael Rivkin, Mossad special agent, specifically apart of the Kidon branch. Sent to the United States under direct orders of Eli David to take down a terrorist cell. Accused of murdering a security guard that had been assigned to the Secretary of the Navy. He didn't do it."

"Then who did?" Tim asked, his skin pale and his eyes glancing around worriedly.

"You're looking at him." Tony answered spinning in the chair. "I planted the bugs in Sec Nav's house and car, his body guard caught me and I had to kill him to make sure he didn't squeal. I framed Rivkin to make sure he was put on NCIS's radar."

"How could you just kill someone?" Abby sobbed, finally coming out of her shock.

"It's pretty easy, there's thousands of ways to do it." Tony said shrugging innocently. "Anyway, Rivkin found out I was framing him and I hacked into Ziva's email and set it up so that he would be staying at her apartment. It was all fairly easy from that point on. Beat the shit out of him to get the answers I wanted, and killed him when I was done."

"You murdered Michael in cold blood?" Ziva asked, completely shaken.

"Well if you hadn't come home, he probably would have lived. You're the one who killed him Ziva, not me." Tony smiled.

"Tony, what are you talking about?" Tim asked, his voice shaking.

"While I was 'questioning' Rivkin, my orders were to bring him in alive after I was done. And I had every intention of doing so, but then Ziva made a call to Hadar and if I didn't kill him then, he would have spilled everything. So when Ziva pulled up, I injected Rivkin with a drug that brought his alcohol level up twice of what it was, gave myself some injuries and waited to shoot him until I heard Ziva in the hallway. I wanted you to hear the shoots that killed him, and to know that if you had been a few seconds faster, he would have lived." Tony smiled a sickening smile.

Ziva started shaking at Tony's words and backed away even farther.

"Why would you inject him with something?" Abby asked, the scientist in her overriding her fear drive.

"Because I knew that none of you would believe that I could kill a Kidon agent. Now can I? Absolutely. Doesn't take much effort really. But the person that I've let you 'get to know' would never be able to do something like that. You just have got to think of these things." Tony said tapping his temple as he twirled in his chair.

"It was even easy blowing up the apartment. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm the best at what I do." Tony said with a winning smile. "I can kill someone and leave no trace easily, but there was just too many variables when Ziva showed up earlier than planned. So I set it to blow and framed Hadar for it. Pretty simple really."

Gibbs frowned at Tony's words and started walking towards him.

"Don't Gibbs." Tony said pointing his own gun at him.

"You wouldn't shoot me Tony." Gibbs said firmly, still walking forward slowly.

Tony turned the gun just barely to Gibbs' right and fired. Gibbs stifled a gasp as he felt a sharp twinge of pain in his arm. Tony had just shot him –it was just a graze– but still, he had shot him.

"You want to tempt fate again Gibbs?" Tony asked standing and leveling the gun at Gibbs' chest.

"How could you shoot him?" Abby suddenly sobbed, lunging at Tony before anyone could stop her.

Right as she reached him, Tony pulled a knife out of nowhere and flipped her around and started pressing into her flesh without hesitation. Abby instantly stilled as a small drop of blood slid down her neck from the cut Tony had made.

"Ooh, look at how pretty your blood looks dripping down your pale skin." Tony purred, adding just a little bit more pressure. "You want to watch your precious Abby bleed out in front of you Gibbs?" Tony asked happily. "Because I know I've certainly wanted to see it." Tony laughed before hitting her on the side of the head with the hilt of the knife and threw her at Gibbs.

Gibbs caught her limp body easily and quickly pulled her away from Tony. "Why are you doing this?" Gibbs asked quietly, lowering himself to the ground.

"Because I was ordered to. And I follow my orders to the tee." Tony said looking over the group with a harsh and critical eye.

"You think you're all so great. That nothing can get past you and that you know everything. Well you don't." Tony sneered, throwing the knife he had been cutting Abby with at Ziva. She instantly tensed as the knife just barely nicked her ear and stuck firmly in the wall behind her. "You wanna teach me how to throw a knife, Zee-vah?"

"So you're turning on us, because you were ordered to? Where's the DiNozzo that I trusted with my life?" Gibbs demanded, standing and leaving Abby in Tim's care.

"That's just it Gibbs, he isn't real." Tony smiled waving his arms around for more affect. "The man you thought you knew never even existed. It was so easy to fool all of you." Tony laughed, his laugh coming out more like a bitter chuckle. "I just snuck right in under the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs' nose. You all bought it so quickly it was kind of sad really."

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm talking about me. My personality, looks, everything." Tony smiled, standing and stalking towards Gibbs. "It was so easy to make all of you believe that I was just a stupid, frat boy jock who became a cop and somehow got lucky and landed a job as a federal agent. You Timmy boy were too busy rubbing your MIT status in my face to look any deeper. And you Ziva, you were always raving on and on about being Mossad, and how you were so much better than us. Well you might have been better than them, but not me." Tony growled, stepping towards her now.

"I have always been better than you." Tony smiled cruelly. "My ego's just never been so big that I couldn't see around it. So how does it feel to be tricked Gibbs? You've all been duped, played, screwed, bamboozled, and downright lied to. Everything you thought you knew is being questioned. Every decision you've ever made is being hyper-analyzed; and you're wondering what other mistakes you've made."

The team just stared at him. If everything he said was true, then that's exactly what they were doing. And when they really started thinking about it, they started getting scared. Well, not scared. Uncomfortable, that's a better word for it.

"Now the really fun times were when I pretended to be drunk and stumbled down Gibbs' stairs. How I would sit there and pour my heart out to you and tell you about my insecurities and how much it hurt when my dad neglected me and my mom was never around. Well, that last part is true, but the reality is a lot worse. My dad –now he was something– was a true blue sadist. Like father like son I guess." Tony said with a nonchalant shrug.

"But Tony, we've met your dad and he's a really great guy." Tim said.

"That wasn't my real dad." Tony laughed.

"Then who was it?" Abby asked curiously, finally having some of the fog in her mind clear.

"He's my handler. The reason I never knew when my 'dad' was coming by for a visit, was because he had to make surprise visits and poke around to ensure my cover was intact. Simple plan really."

"Then where's your real dad?" Vance asked skeptically.

"Somewhere in the bottom of the Atlantic. My real dad beat me worse than you would a punching bag and sold me around as a whore. At least until I turned seventeen and grew enough of a backbone to slaughter him like the pig he was." Tony said with a cruel smile.

Everyone was shocked into silence one again and Tony started laughing a bitter laugh.

"What's the matter? Didn't think I had it in me did you? Ah, it's okay. Yesterday morning you didn't even think I was capable of beating someone in a fight. Let alone kill them. But orders are orders."

"And just whose orders are you following exactly?" Vance asked skeptically.

"Wouldn't you like to know Leon." Tony sneered.

"Yes as a matter of fact I would." Vance answered calmly.

"Sorry, but he would rather I didn't tell you. You see, Dante is a very powerful man with very large connections. He's amazing." Tony said with a wistful look in his eyes. "But I digress."

"You do realize that you just told us his name correct?" Ziva asked with a smirk.

"And you do realize that Dante is just a nickname, and I only tell you what I want you to know correct?" Tony asked with a big smirk. "You also know that Dante means lasting and enduring, because he's never going to go away."

"How can you do this to us Anthony?" Ducky asked quietly.

"Easy. I love what I do, and I hate all of you! Hey, that rhymed!" Tony exclaimed laughing. "But seriously, I do. I've been playing this game for years now and I finally get to end it. I can't wait to get back to my real calling and do what I do best. You know, I've been fantasizing about how I was going to kill all of you for years now. Finding your biggest fears and then making them a reality."

"You wouldn't dare." Eli spat hatefully.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Tony sneered pointing a gun at him. "I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do, Director."

Suddenly Ducky's office phone rang and Tony smiled as he was the caller ID. "Hey Boss, you're on speaker!" Tony called, his smile widening.

_"Hello everyone, so glad you've gotten the opportunity to meet my right hand man. You really had no idea what you had going for you with this one Gibbs. He's the best I have and I can't wait to see what he does with all of you. Tony, make sure you video the whole thing and take lots of pictures of their remains." A computer generated voice said._

"Are you giving me free reign?" Tony asked happily with a twinge of hope in his voice.

_"Do whatever you want to do to them, you've earned it. Ciao Tony." The voice said before the line went dead._

"Ooh, free reign from the real boss man. I can't wait!" Tony said happily doing a fist pump. "Who wants to be first?" Tony asked looking around the room.

Tim frowned and looked around quickly, his eyes landing on a scalpel nearby.

"Oh no you don't Timmy." Tony said stepping towards him and putting an arm around his throat before quickly pulling him away from the group. "Don't try anything heroic, I want to take my time killing you." He whispered as he discreetly pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stuck it in his neck.

Tim gasped as he felt the needle go in and within a few seconds, he was unconscious. "And down goes McGee!" Tony yelled dropping Tim to the floor. "Now, who's next?"

**Tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys have totally blown me away with your response! I'm glad you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned NCIS, but I don't.**

**Double Agent Said What?! Chapter 2**

Gibbs frowned as he started coming back to consciousness. His head was still foggy from whatever Tony had injected him with and his arm was starting to throb. Tony. His Tony. He had turned against everyone and everything. Gibbs didn't even know what to think about it. He had been betrayed before, but not like this. He had trusted Tony with _everything, _and he had completely and utterly betrayed him. The man that he had looked at like a son, was ready and willing to kill him. For Christ's sake, he had already shot him.

Finally opening his eyes, he saw Tony pacing around the room agitatedly. He tried to move, but found that his hands were bound above his head and chained to the ceiling. Trying to focus on what was going on around him, Gibbs finally noticed that Tony was talking. He couldn't hear what he was saying, but he knew that he was mad about something.

Then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and noticed that a man was standing there. His posture was tense and agitated, he was saying something serious. But before Gibbs could figure out what it was, he blacked out again.

**~NCIS~**

"Gibbs, Gibbs come on wake up!" Someone said. Gibbs frowned at the voice, he wanted to sleep not wake up. Trying to ignore the voice, he growled when someone started hitting his cheek.

"Come on you stubborn bastard, wake up!" Tony said giving Gibbs a harsh head slap.

That finally worked and Gibbs snapped back to consciousness to be met with bright green eyes boring holes into his own. Instantly remembering everything, Gibbs launched himself at Tony. Well, tried to. The fact that his body was completely restrained kind of hindered him. "Get away from me." Gibbs snarled.

"Don't be such a closed minded fool." Tony growled back before stepping away.

Gibbs watched silently as Tony woke the others up and leaned casually against a table in the middle of the room. Then he noticed that his clothes were different. Actually, all of their clothes were different. Everyone was wearing loose fitting gray t-shirts with barely fitting gray pants with no shoes or socks. And his arm was bandaged. Now why would Tony bother to bandage his arm?

"What's going on?" Ziva asked as soon as she was conscious.

"That's a long story." Tony muttered rubbing a weary hand over his face. He looked like he had aged about ten years since they had last seen him. "Sorry about the clothes by the way, I just needed to make sure that there were no tracking devices."

Gibbs looked around and locked eyes with everyone before nodding and glaring at Tony with everyone following his lead. Tony looked Gibbs square in the eye before letting out a long, suffering sigh. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Sorry. For. What?!" Gibbs ground out.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. I'm sorry I put you through all of this and I'm sorry that you had to find out that way." Tony said sadly, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"So what, one second you're ready to kill us and the next you're apologizing?!" Gibbs spat. Quite literally, spit in his face. Gibbs had always had accurate aim.

"Thanks Gibbs, really appreciate that." Tony said sarcastically as he wiped the spit off his face.

"You deserve a lot worse." Ziva spat, although she didn't actually spit _at_ him like Gibbs did.

"I know. But whatever you think is going on, you don't know." Tony said laying down on top of the table.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I have a clear idea." Vance snarled.

Tony let out a humorless chuckle while he started fiddling with a bouncy ball he had pulled out of his pocket. "No, you really don't."

"I think it's obvious really." Abby snarled. "You're betraying your entire country for no good reason."

"I have a reason, and I'm not betraying it; I'm protecting it." Tony answered. At the disbelieving looks he got, Tony decided to give them an example. "I like to think of my life as a Picasso painting."

"If you're implying that you are a work of art, then you are dead wrong." Ziva growled.

"Not exactly Zee-vah. I mean that it's abstract and colorful, and just when you think you know what's happening you take a step back and it makes no sense. Then you take a few steps back to look at the whole thing and you realize that it looks like someone threw a bunch of paint balloons at it and then had a monkey draw over it with crayon. In short, it just makes no sense no matter how you look at it."

"How philosophical of you." Ducky snorted.

"Why thank you Ducky, I like to think so." Tony said rolling off the table. "Now I need you to understand that I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want any of you involved in this and I sure in hell didn't want to say the things I did in Autopsy."

"Well if you didn't, then why did you?" Abby demanded rattling her chains.

"Because I had no choice. Dante had the entire building bugged, and if I didn't make it convincing then he would know that something was wrong. And Dante is a very untrusting man. I just couldn't risk him suspecting something." Tony said shaking his head.

"And why would it be a bad thing if he suspected something?" Gibbs demanded.

"Because then he might get cold feet and disappear before we can take him down. And Lord knows I haven't wasted years of my life only to lose him now." Tony said straightening his back resolutely.

"And why do you want to take your _beloved_ boss down?" Gibbs demanded again.

"Because he's not really my boss and he's a cold blooded murderer who belongs in the morgue after the things he's done. And I plan on being the one to put him there." Tony said seriously, staring straight into Gibbs' eyes.

"So what, you want to kill us in cold blood but your boss can't?" Ducky fumed. Tony turned to glare at him with cold, dead eyes.

"If I had wanted to kill you, you would have been dead or dying." Tony said coldly.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Ziva demanded.

"Well considering I'm the only person who isn't chained to the ceiling, I'd say I have the upper hand." Tony said with a small smirk.

"Just wait until I get unchained. I will show you what pain really is!" Ziva threatened, suddenly dropping from the chains.

"Knew I should have taken your bobby pins." Tony said shaking his head. "Oh well, let's get this over with." Tony said pulling a gun out from under his shirt and firing off seven shots. All shots hit their mark and sent the chains holding the team up falling to the floor along with them.

As soon as Abby was free, she lunged at Tony before Ziva could and smacked him across the face as hard as she could. "How could you do this to us?!" She screamed as she started beating him.

To Tony's credit, he just stood there and took all of it with a pained look on his face. Finally Tim stepped forward and dragged Abby away from Tony.

"No! Just let me kill him! We can dump the body here and no one will ever find him!" Abby screamed, still trying to fight her way back to Tony. Finally Ducky came over and placed a calming hand on her shoulder as she broke down crying.

"Allow me to finish the job!" Ziva spat lunging at Tony and tackling him to the floor. She pinned him to the ground and started to strangle him. But honestly, he didn't even try to fight her or stop her. He just stared at the ceiling with a dead look in his eyes that no one seemed to notice.

"Don't Ziva." Gibbs said stepping forward and pulling her away from him.

"Why won't you let me kill him?" Ziva demanded.

"I want to know why, before we kill him." Gibbs said darkly.

Tony just ignored what was going on around him and focused on breathing as he hoisted himself up and onto the table. "If you want to kill me, you should do it now." Tony said tossing the gun to Gibbs and rubbing at his bruised neck.

Gibbs instantly snatched it out of midair and pointed it directly at Tony's chest.

"Do it Gibbs. Give into your anger and hatred, shoot me. Just like you've done everyone else who's crossed you. You'll be doing me a favor." Tony said letting out a sigh before laying back down on the table, just staring at the ceiling again. He pulled the small bouncy ball out of his pocket again and started tossing it in the air.

"Tell me why." Gibbs demanded cocking the gun.

"I didn't have a choice Gibbs." Tony replied easily, still tossing the ball. Each throw getting higher than the last.

"You've always had a choice!" Gibbs yelled, stepping closer to him. "Now answer me!"

"I'm more than just an NCIS agent Gibbs. I'm even more than a psychopathic murderer who works for some crazy guy named Dante." Tony answered, this time the ball almost hit the ceiling.

"Then who are you?" Gibbs growled.

"My name is Antonio Dominic Di Russo and I am an agent and spy for the Central Intelligence Agency, otherwise known as the CIA." Tony listed off tonelessly. "I have been working undercover as a right hand man to 'Dante the Killer', who currently runs the largest crime ring in the entire world."

"Did I say you could blab everything Di Russo?" A voice demanded from a doorway that no one had noticed before.

"Don't really care what you say Don. I was going to tell them everything whether you like it or not." Tony said not even missing a beat. He continued staring at the ceiling and throwing the bouncy ball as if there was nothing wrong with the world. "Good to see you again Clay, it's been a while."

"Yes it has Tony, yes it has." Another man said entering the room.

Once the newcomers had stepped into the light, Vance sucked in a sharp breath and had to bite his cheek to keep from saying something stupid. "What are all of you doing here?" He asked instead.

"We were in the neighborhood, thought we'd stop by." Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis said with a shrug.

"Secretary Jarvis, I wouldn't come any closer if I was you." Gibbs said growling and taking another step closer to Tony. "This man's a traitor." Gibbs spat.

"Oh put your weapon down." Jarvis' companion admonished. "Contrary to your belief, he won't harm us."

"Wouldn't take that bet." Tony chuckled.

"And who exactly are you?" Eli asked, finally breaking his long standing silence.

"Don Keeton, Tony's handler." The man answered easily.

"Handler." Tony snorted at the word. "You can't handle me. You can't even handle the truth!" Tony boomed before he started laughing and throwing is little ball again.

"Oh ha, ha Di Russo. You're hilarious." Keeton snarked before taking a seat at Tony's feet.

"Does anyone want to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?!" Gibbs yelled, his voice booming over the empty room.

"I believe that would be my job." Another man said walking into the room.

"And just who the hell are you?!" Ziva demanded, ready to snap.

"Jonathon Thatcher, director of the CIA." The man announced proudly.

"Why are all of you involved with this traitor?!" Gibbs demanded, his anger boiling over.

"Calm yourself Agent Gibbs." Keeton said coolly. "Agent Di Russo, would you like to explain what's going on?"

"Not really, but I don't have much of a choice. Don't get much of a choice in anything anymore." Tony grumbled. "Allow me to start from the beginning. I wasn't lying when I said I killed my dad. But he was involved in so many different kinds of illegal activity that he had been on the CIA's radar and they found his body. After that they gave me a choice, join them or go to jail; so I joined them."

"Now it wasn't that cut and dry." Keeton argued. "We did it with much more finesse."

"Yeah, _finesse_. Sure. Anyway, I became the youngest CIA operative in the history of the agency. I was the star undercover operative, agent and spy, but I only worked the high security stuff so that my names were never on any of the files." Tony said his voice just barely catching at the end.

"That wasn't the only reason Tony." Keeton said quietly, his face taking on a sad look.

"No it wasn't, but it's the only reason that matters now." Tony said harshly, his fist tightening around the ball before he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. Tony threw the ball so hard it started bouncing all around the room and almost hit just about everyone in the room before Tony caught it. Quite easily I might add.

For a few moments, the only sound in the room was Tony's hard breathing. Finally he took a deeper breath and started talking again. "Something happened that changed my life forever and I was at a low point in my life. So low, that I agreed to take an undercover job. Said job was to work my way up to being the right hand man to an infamous crime ring leader. And that brings me to where we are today."

"So what are you then?" Jimmy finally spoke up, a confused look on his face.

"That makes me an agent and spy for the CIA and U.S. government, who went undercover in a crime ring, who had me go undercover with NCIS, who at one point had me go undercover as a movie teacher to get close to a gun dealer." Tony listed counting the things off on his fingers. "At one point that was being four different people, at the same time. Four! I swear, I'm a psychiatrist's dream come true! Good luck trying to work through all of my problems." Tony laughed, tossing the ball in the air again.

"Yes, well I'm sure we're all aware of the problems you have." Thatcher said with a small amount of disdain. To be quite honest, he hated Tony. He was obnoxious, vicious and to honest and just for his own good. He had tried to change Tony and get him to join him on the less legal side of things, but the man had refused and continued to help people instead of benefiting himself. And that pissed Thatcher off to no end.

"What was that Thatcher?!" Tony demanded as he rounded on him with a gun he had pulled out of nowhere and pointed straight at his forehead.

Tony just pointed a gun, right at the Director of the CIA's head. And he didn't even flinch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Agent Said What?! Chapter 3**

_Tony just pointed a gun, right at the Director of the CIA's head. And he didn't even flinch._

"What do you think you're doing?" Thatcher demanded, taking a small step back.

"Get away from him!" Gibbs yelled pointing the gun at Tony.

Keeton quickly stepped up and tried to disarm Gibbs, only to have him start fighting back. Finally Keeton punched Gibbs in the throat and grabbed the gun away from him. "I wouldn't, if I were you Gibbs." He growled as Gibbs started gasping for breath.

"You think you could just try and have my team and I killed, and then get away with it?" Tony demanded, backing Thatcher into the wall and completely ignoring what was going on around him.

"DiNozzo, what do you think you're doing?" Thatcher asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"It's DI RUSSO! Not. DiNozzo!" Tony ground out as he pressed the gun under the Director's chin. "You think that killing me will bury all of your dirty secrets? You made the wrong move crossing me and the agency. You've turned us into a bunch of blind murderers and it stops now!" Tony growled cocking the gun. "I care about this agency, and I care about the people in it. And I especially care about my teams. But you don't! You just use us for your personal gain, and we're sick of it."

"You can't do this to me! I'm the Director of the CIA!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you _Director_," Tony sneered. "But the council and the President have decided that it's time to take you out of power, and I couldn't agree more. But as you can imagine, we can't just give you a pink slip and ask you to clear out your desk before the day is out. So the only way to insure you don't screw anyone over, is to kill you. They even offered me the pleasure of doing it." Tony said grabbing the director's hand and forcing his own finger to pull the trigger.

Everyone gasped and took a step back from the blood splatter that had just shot up the wall. Tony had just murdered another man in cold blood. Right in front of them.

"Don't act so surprised Don, Clay." Tony said letting the body drop along with the gun. "Ready for the cleanup crew." Tony called into the microphone that was on his wrist. "You were the one who suggested it."

"I know, but I thought it added to the effect if we all gasped." Jarvis said with a small shrug.

"Same here." Don said smiling mischievously.

"How could you just let him do that?!" Abby practically screamed.

"Johnathon Thatcher was a murderer who was making a mockery of the US government and destroying the CIA. He had a very strong and powerful reach, which is why no one could take him down." Jarvis started explaining. "He used the power for his own gain and tried to fill the agency with people who would only be loyal to him. He was a murderer, and we couldn't put him in jail because of all of the top secrets he has been privy to over the years."

"Which is another reason I was called in to work with the CIA. They needed someone to be on the inside and keep records of all of the real events, which I have." Tony said nodding.

Just then another door opened and four men walked in and straight over to the body of Thatcher. They moved quickly and efficiently, rolling up the body and taking down everything that had blood on it. Apparently they had been planning on this, because tarps were everywhere that blood splatter was.

"Here's your clothes sir." One of them said handing Tony a change of clothes.

Tony nodded his thanks and started removing all of his weapons. Two guns, seven knives, several bobby pins and a lock pick set later, Tony had dressed down and gave the man his old clothes. "You know what to do." Tony said as he redressed and grabbed a hanky to wipe the blood of his face and hands.

"Of course sir." The man nodded and then walked out of the room with the three others who were carrying the body.

"You're a murderer!" Ziva spat angrily.

"Oh don't give me a lesson on ethics, Miss 'I'm a Mossad assassin who can kill you with a paperclip!'." Tony said coldly as he started rearming himself. "You can't tell me that you haven't offed a few people here and there for the better of the world."

"I haven't!" Ziva spat hatefully.

"Oh, so you didn't actually shot your brother in the head in Gibbs' basement?" Tony asked feigning shock.

Ziva growled and looked like she was ready to launch herself at him, but Tony growled back and glared at her with a glare that was just as strong and effective as Gibbs'. "That man, was a monster. He willingly gave the command to have over a hundred sailors killed, just so he wouldn't face any sort of jail time. They would have died if I hadn't had saved them. He also wanted me to kill you, just to make it more realistic to Dante. He gave me direct orders to torture each one of you, before killing you. You want me to change my mind and follow his order?"

"No, I think we're fine with you ignoring that one." Eli said sarcastically.

"That's what I thought." Tony snorted. "Look Ziva, everyone's done things they're not completely proud of, but it still happens. Am I happy that I had to trick all of you and lie about who I was, of course not! But it happened, and it was still some of the best years of my life." Tony ended quietly.

Don's face took on a small frown and he placed a reassuring hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You have no idea what it was like." Tony whispered staring at his hands. "To walk into work every day and have a group of people willing to stand behind me and who trust me with their lives. To have a family. I haven't had that since before I took the job with Dante."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Abby demanded.

Tony felt his heart twist painfully, but was saved from answering when the door opened and three more people walked in.

"Leroy, what's going on?" A familiar voice asked.

"Dad?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if the Italian is wrong, I just used a translation website. The translations are in parenthesis.**

**Double Agent Said What?! Chapter 4**

_"Leroy, what's going on?" A familiar voice asked._

"Dad?!" Gibbs asked completely shocked as his eyes settled on his father walking into the room surrounded by CIA agents. His shock quickly turned into blind anger and he rounded on Tony, prepared to beat him into the ground. "You brought my dad into this?!" He demanded bringing his fist back to hit him.

"Leroy, what do you think you're doing?" Jack asked grabbing Gibbs' fist before he could hit Tony. "Now why are you trying to hit Tony?"

"He's not who you think he is." Gibbs ground out, glaring daggers at Tony.

"Wait a minute, they know?" Jack asked turning towards Tony in shock.

"Yeah Jack, they know." Tony said nodding sadly.

"First of all, what have I told you about my name? Second of all, wow. So that explains my sudden vacation to DC." Jack said morosely. "I'm sorry they had to find out this way Antonio."

"Yeah me to… Dad." Tony said with a small, shy smile.

"What did you just say to him?!" Gibbs screamed angrily and made a move to grab Tony's throat.

"Now just knock it off!" Jack yelled pushing Gibbs. "You better stop it Leroy, because I damn well didn't raise you that way!"

"Wait a second, what did you mean by 'they know'?" Ducky asked curiously. "Wait a bloody minute, did you know about him?!" Ducky fumed and cussed. And Ducky _never_ cussed.

"Yes I know that Tony DiNozzo is really Tony Di Russo." Jack said heaving a large sigh. "I think everyone's going to need to sit down for this one." Jack said moving to sit on the table that Tony had just vacated.

"So how did you know about Di Russo before we did?" Gibbs demanded, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Well isn't that a story to be told." Jack said dragging Tony down to sit next to him and put a supportive hand on his knee. Jack felt some of the tightness loosen in his chest when he was rewarded with a small, appreciative smile.

_~Flashback~_

"Leroy, what are you doing?" Jackson Gibbs asked exasperatedly.

"What does it look like I'm doin?" Gibbs asked, his words slurring heavily.

Jack just sighed and started dragging his son off to his room. His son was shit-faced drunk. Again. This was about the third day in a row, considering the anniversary of his girls death had been yesterday.

This was actually a regular occurrence for them. Jethro would show up in Stillwater two days before the anniversary of the deaths of Shannon and Kelly, get shit-faced drunk and stay that way for about four days, and then head back home like nothing happened.

It wasn't easy for Jack to watch his son be in so much pain, but he couldn't push him away. So he would just stand by and watch his son drink himself into oblivion, and be on the side lines to clean up his mess afterwards.

Jackson was pulled out of his thoughts as the bell chimed, letting him know that someone had just entered his store. "And what can I do for you young man?" He asked happily as he stepped behind the counter.

"You can give me all your money!" He yelled, pulling a gun out of his coat and pointing it at Jack's head.

"Now wait a minute son, let's not do anything hasty." Jack said putting his hands up slowly in a nonthreatening position.

"Give me all your money or I swear to God I'll blow your freaking head off!" He screamed.

Of course Jethro just had to stumble into the room right then. "You're outta bourbon." Gibbs slurred, stumbling around the store.

The gunman looked at him stunned for a few seconds before he pointed the gun at him and put his finger over the trigger.

"Wait!" Jack screamed right as he was about to shoot. He couldn't let his son die, especially not in front of him. He had already lost his wife, he couldn't lose his only child as well.

Just then the bell attached to the door rang again and a young Italian kid with perfectly styled hair, tan skin and bright green eyes walked into the room. He had been staring at his phone when he walked in, but as he looked up his eyes narrowed and darkened on the gunman. Without asking any questions, he stepped up to him and disarmed him with a practiced hand and turned him around before snapping his neck.

Jack let out a strangled gasp as he watched the man who had just been holding him hostage, fall to the ground. Dead. He looked up at the kid and met his gaze, and realized that the boy didn't even feel any sort of remorse or guilt. He had just walked in, killed a man with no questions asked, and it meant nothing to him.

Just then the bell sounded again and three more Italian men walked in. They quickly surveyed the scene and looked at the dead body for a few seconds, before glaring at the kid. "Che cosa ha fatto?" (What did you do?)

"Che cosa? Non ho fatto una scelta, che stava per ucciderli se non lo avessi fatto qualcosa." The kid replied with a shrug. (What? I didn't have a choice, he was going to kill them if I didn't do something.)

"È necessario che il vostro proprio commercio e lo uccide. Ora abbiamo per ucciderli per assicurarsi che non lo dire a nessuno." The leader said, pulling a gun out from under his shirt and pointing it straight at Jethro's head. (You should have minded your own business and let him kill them. Now we have to kill them to insure they don't tell anyone.)

Jethro looked at him uninterestedly for a few moments before snorting and stumbling towards the young kid. Suddenly Jethro pulled a piece of glass out of nowhere and stabbed it into the kid's chest, right in the gap of the collar bone and above the clavicle.

The kid just sucked in a small breath, but his face remained emotionless and his eyes looked completely unfazed. As if this sort of thing was a regular occurrence for him. Well, judging by the way all of these people acted, it probably was.

The man with the gun growled and grabbed Jethro, throwing him across the counter as he pressed the gun harshly under his chin, forcing his head back.

Jack almost let out a sob as his son was thrown over the counter, and he had to back away to avoid being hit by him. "Please don't do this!" Jack pleaded.

"Ehi, prova che lontano." The kid said calmly as he put a soothing hand on the new gunman's shoulder. (Hey, put that away.)

"Guardate cosa ha fatto per voi!" The man growled and pressed the gun further into Jethro's throat. (Look what he did to you!)

"Questo è niente. Questa è una bazzecola rispetto a quelli a cui sono abituato." The kid snorted, gesturing at the glass shard. He easily pulled out the glass without even flinching and tossed it across the room casually. (This is nothing. This is peanuts compared to what I'm used to.)

The man still looked unconvinced and cocked the gun.

"Guarda a lui Jay, lui è un marine. He's a bere il suo asino marine che vive con suo padre. Pensi che egli si pone ogni tipo di minaccia per noi? E questo ragazzo, il suo figlio unigenito è un ubriacone che vive ancora con lui. Pensi che lui va a parlare se promettiamo di non uccidere suo figlio?" Tony said reasonably. (Look at him Jay, he's a marine. He's a drunk off his ass marine who lives with his dad. You think he poses any kind of threat to us? And look at this guy, his only son is a drunkard who still lives with him. You think he's going to talk if we promise not to kill his son?)

Jack just looked at them equally curious and scared. Both feelings were because he didn't know what they were saying, and he wasn't sure what would happen to him or his son. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the kid looked him straight in the eye and shook his head minutely.

"Si accende Jay andiamocene di qui. Certo egli non dice una parola su questo a chiunque. Pensi che ti puoi fidare di me, vorrei quindi gestire questo." He insisted, not backing down from the glare he got. (Come on Jay let's get out of here. I'll make sure he never says a word about this to anyone. You think you can trust me, then let me handle this.)

"Gestire questo D'Avella, e non lasciare eventuali." Finally the man nodded and threw Jethro to the ground. (You handle this D'Avella, and don't leave any loose ends.) He called over his shoulder as he stalked out of the room, with his three goons following behind him.

"Sorry about that." The kid said talking to Jack. "The name's Tony." He said extending his hand. Jack stared at his hand in horror. His hand was covered in blood, his own blood. "Oh, sorry about that." He smiled retracting his hand. "Here, let me help you get him to bed." He said leaning down and picking up Jethro.

"Stay away from my son." Jack said firmly with a slight shake in his voice. He pulled a knife out from under the counter and pointed it at the kid.

"Look sir, that man out there is a killer who would gladly take both of you out to make sure he gets away scot free. So either you let me help you, or I can go back out there and let him know that you changed your mind and you want your brains blown out." The kid said seriously, his eyes darkening again.

"Bring it on." Gibbs slurred trying to swing at him. "I cantakeya!" He slurred, laughing slightly.

Jack looked at the kid for a few moments before turning towards his son. He finally nodded and put the knife down.

"Good choice." The kid said smiling again and his eyes lightened a little. He then leaned down again and slung Jethro's upper body over his shoulders easily. "You're a feisty thing aren't ya?" Tony asked laughing.

"Idonotknowyou." Jethro slurred. "Youareabastard…aren'tya? Whoareya?"

"No one you're going to remember." Tony laughed, standing up easily with a drunk man completely slung over his shoulders in a fireman carry. "Where do you want him?"

"Just set him on the bed in that room there." Jack said pointing at Gibbs' room.

Once he had set him down, he put Gibbs in a more comfortable position and walked out of the room easily, ignoring the incoherent chatter and curse words.

"Is he cussing me out in Russian?" Tony asked laughing. "Wow, he has got quite the sailors mouth. I'm pretty sure that most of Russia would be blushing at the things coming out of his mouth! Hey, you have a First Aid kit anywhere?"

Jack simply nodded and handed him the kit. Tony smiled and pulled his shirt over his head and started patching up his collarbone. Jack just stood unmoving and watched silently as Tony dragged the body outside and came back in, acting as if nothing had happened. "Why did you do that?" Jack asked finally.

"Do what?" Tony asked, bending over and picking up the glass shard he had thrown across the room earlier.

"Why would you risk your life to save us? Two times no less." Jack asked again. "That kid was about ready to shoot my son and me, but you stepped in and saved us. And I saw the look in that other man's eyes, he was willing to kill both of us if that meant protecting himself."

"It was the right thing to do. Now was killing that guy the right thing to do, probably not. But saving you was. You seem like a good man, and I'm sure your son is a great guy when he's sober. I wasn't just going to stand by and let two innocent people be killed. Now I know what you saw today was terrible and illegal, but you can't tell anyone. You can't breathe a word of this, to anyone ever again. If that man finds out you talked, he won't give a second thought to killing you. Understand?"

"Yes I understand."

"I mean it sir, not even your son. He's too drunk to remember what happened today anyway." Tony insisted, his eyes darkening again.

"I'll never speak of this day again unless you tell me to. I swear on my son's life." Jack answered solemnly.

"Good. Now make sure you take good care of your son. He's hurting a lot and he's probably going to be a bastard for the rest of his life, but something tells me you're all he has left." Tony said turning to leave.

"Wait a second, how do you know that?" Jack asked grabbing his arm.

"I've seen a lot of things, and not all of them have been that great." Tony said with a sad smile. "Take care of yourself to sir."

"Don't call me sir, I work for a living. The name's Jack." He said releasing his arm and taking a few steps back. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Well first you can give me a pack of cigarettes." Tony said pulling his wallet out of his pocket and placing a fifty dollar bill on the counter. "And second, just live your life. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that life is short." He said with a wink before grabbing the cigarettes and walking calmly out the front door.

_~End Flashback~_

"I will never forget that day." Jack said chuckling slightly and patting Tony's shoulder.

"And what do you have to back up this story?" Vance asked skeptically.

"Still got the scar." Tony said moving the collar of his shirt and revealing a nasty looking scar in his collarbone. "I have to admit, I'm pretty sure this is my favorite one."

"Of course, only Tony would have a favorite scar." Jack said laughing again.

"What do you expect? I have plenty to choose from." Tony said with a shrug.

"Wait, you  
used to smoke?" Jimmy asked. Everyone turned to glare at him for saying something so stupid, but Tony just smiled and nodded.

"Always pay close attention to the details don't you Gremlin? And yes I used to smoke, it's a stress reliever, if you will." Tony said.

"Don't you know how bad it is to be smoking with your lungs?!" Jimmy demanded stepping closer to him.

"Oh save the riot act for another day. Besides, once I got the plague I completely stopped. Only had a couple water vapor ones since then, and it's only during the really stressful times. I don't rely on them, but I prefer it over a glass of alcohol." Tony said calmly. "Unless you have a bottle of authentic Vodka from Russia, then the bottle is all mine." Tony said with a mischievous smile.

"How can you stand to be near him?!" Abby finally screamed, glaring at Palmer.

"Because Tony is my friend, no matter what his last name is." Palmer answered tightly, not backing down for even a second. "Contrary to all of your beliefs, I've haven't had the happiest life, I'm not naïve, and I know betrayal when it happens. This isn't betrayal, this is _trust._"

Tony stood up and walked slowly over to Jimmy, making sure he knew what was going on without breaking eye contact. Jimmy just stared back, even going so far as to step closer to him. Tony smiled and placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "You know I love you Gremlin." He laughed ruffling up his hair.

"Ditto Black Lung." Jimmy laughed, stepping to Tony's side and glaring at the others in the room; challenging them to say something.

The rest of the team looked at him with disgust and turned away from him. But Jimmy just let it roll of his back. He was right where he needed to be, on his friends six.

**Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Double Agent Said What?! Chapter 5**

Gibbs turned away from Tony and Jimmy, a clear look of disgust on his face. He couldn't believe Tony had lied to them like that. He was, no _is, _a double agent would had lied to him, lied to all of them. Gibbs had been through betrayal before, but this felt about ten times worse. It was as if his surrogate son had stabbed him in the back and twisted it until he could no longer stand. And then there was the fact that he had a barely controlled temper most of the time, but this just set him off. He doubted he would ever trust him again. Tony, meant nothing to him.

"I'm glad you're still my friend." Tony whispered quietly, his eyes boring holes into Jimmy's.

Jimmy turned and looked at him, and was struck by the trust in those eyes. He had always felt that Tony was hiding something, some kind of deep pain that was so horrific it almost defined who he was. But then he saw Tony beat it. He saw the way that he looked at him and at his team, his family, and it showed that he had overcome it. Or at least as much as he could. "Absolutely Tony." Jimmy said resolutely.

Right as Tony opened his mouth to say something else, his phone went off. "Di Russo." Tony answered. He nodded for a few more seconds before he ended the call. "Move out." Tony ordered into his mic before throwing the phone at the ground and stomping on it multiple times. "It's time to get out of here. The meeting with Dante is set up for tonight, let's get them somewhere safe." Tony told Don as multiple agents walked in and started pouring gas all over the building.

"Antonio, what are they doing?" Jack asked, looking around skeptically.

"Getting rid of any evidence. Now come on, it should take us about an hour to get to the safe house. By my driving standards at least." Tony said with a small smirk.

"Oh God, have mercy on my soul." Don pleaded with a smirk before walking out of the room.

"You wish!" Tony called after Don, laughing.

"Tony, you drive like a ninny." Jimmy said trying to stifle his laughter.

"That's not how I really drive Jimmy, I grew up in Italy and spent a few years in India and Japan. Driving in those places is worse than driving in New York City everywhere you go. I can get you somewhere faster than Gibbs." Tony said finally smiling.

"Well then let's go, I wanna see this!" Jack said laughing and pulling Tony along with him.

"Oh no you don't, we're not going anywhere with you." Gibbs spat stepping in between Jack and Tony.

"Fine. Go ahead and stay here." Tony said shrugging and walking towards the exit.

"You would give up that easily? You would drag us out to the middle of nowhere, chain us to the ceiling, spill your secrets and then just walk away?" Eli asked skeptically.

"You guys want to stay here, be my guest. Although it will get hard to breath and pretty hot in here in a few minutes." Tony said checking his watch. "I can't force you to leave. But it would probably be in your best interest considering the building is about to go up in flames. But by all means, feel free to stay here and burn to death Gibbs." Tony said with a strained smile before turning on his heel and stalking towards the exit with the agents following closely behind him.

"Well I don't know about you, but I would rather_ not_ die today." Jack said giving a quick glare to everyone before following Tony out with Jimmy at his side.

"You would do best to listen and do what he says, he's a good man." Secretary Jarvis told them before he too left the building.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we better follow him." Abby said crossly.

"But just until we get outside, then we kill Tony and go on our way." Ziva threatened, quickly getting out of the room, with everyone else following behind.

Once they were outside, Tony waved them over. Instead of going towards him, the team turned away while Eli walked towards him. "I have no quarrels with you, Agent Di Russo."

"Well doesn't that just make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Tony said smiling sarcastically before his face grew serious. "I appreciate your support Director David, and you will be on your way home before you can say Mossad."

"Did you really kill Officer Rivkin?" David asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes sir, I did. But that was not my intention. I was there to _protect_ him because Dante wanted me to kidnap and torture him. He was drunk when I arrived, and attacked me. I tried to explain the situation to him, but he wouldn't listen and continued. It was either kill him, or let myself be killed. I'm sorry that you lost your Agent, his body is on its way home for a proper burial."

"I appreciate your sympathy, although it doesn't mean much coming from his killer." David said coldly.

"Yeah, well I know how that goes." Tony muttered. "Alright, light it up!" Tony ordered, before turning and walking towards a black SUV.

The building erupted into flames on his command and almost knocked most of the team over. Tony smirked as he saw them almost get knocked over in the rear view mirror. "You let that happen on purpose didn't you?" Jack asked coming to stand over by him and noting the way his posture was purposefully relaxed up against the car.

"I gestured for them to get out of the way, it's their own fault they didn't." Tony said with an indifferent shrug. "Come on, you get shotgun." Tony said pushing away from the car and walking towards the team who had just joined Eli.

"Where's our car?" Gibbs demanded.

"Right there." Tony said pointing at the car he had just been leaning against. "Director's Vance and David, you will be going with Secretary Jarvis before each of you take separate cars. Director David, your men will be in the next car you take, and feel free to leave the country because your business here is done. And by I feel free, I mean you_ will_ be leaving."

"Wait, my men? I thought you killed them?" Eli asked disbelievingly.

"No I didn't. I injected them with the same drug I put in you, putting them in the freezer strengthened its affects and kept them knocked out longer. Before everything 'went down' so to speak, I lowered the temperature of the freezer so that it wouldn't kill them if they were put inside. They'll meet you before you leave the country. Vance, you and your family will be taken to a separate safe house filled with handpicked, trusted NCIS and CIA Agents. The rest of you are with me." Tony ordered, turning and going back the way he came.

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Gibbs spat, grabbing Tony's arm and spinning him back around.

"So what's your backup plan Gibbs?" Tony asked, completely unfazed as he was faced with Gibbs' infamous glare. "You do have a backup plan right?"

"We'll figure something out." Ziva growled.

"Right, because you have so many options." Tony snorted. "What do you plan on doing, trying to steal a car from about twenty armed federal agents? Yeah you've got a gun, but it's only got about one bullet left so it kind of leaves you screwed. You could always walk from here, but the walk is about eleven and a half miles and I don't think all of you would make it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ducky ground out, stepping towards Tony and glaring up at him.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. You can't call for help, there's no cell service. And you really think you can make it that far? You're getting older Ducky, Gibbs' knee is crap for long distances, Abby's shoes are terrible for uneven terrain and no offence, but the only fit people here are Ziva and I." Tony listed off. "And those eleven and a half miles are only to the nearest building, which is abandoned. And doing all the math, even Ziva won't be able to reach that building before dark. Make up your mind, get in the car if you want to live, yada yada yada." Tony said once again walking back towards the car.

"Sounds like he's right and we don't have much of a choice." McGee said with a sigh.

"No! We can make it, I know we can!" Abby said positively.

"I'm afraid that he's right my dear. I won't be able to make it that far, especially by night." Ducky said with hatred in his voice.

"First chance we get, we take Tony out and go to people we can trust." Gibbs ordered quietly, before he walked over to the car Tony was in.

"Jimmy, you take Ducky and Tim and go with Don; the rest of you are with me. Oh and Don, try to keep up." Tony said with a smirk before he hugged the man tightly and then jumped in the front seat.

"Been practicing Di Russo, might even kick your ass this time around!" Don called, getting in his own car and reeving the engine.

"You wish!" Tony called back strapping in and smiling as Jack took the front seat. "Let's get you guys somewhere safe." Tony said before stepping on the gas.

"So, what have you been up to Jack?" Tony asked briefly glancing over at the man next to him. Tony also took a sick sense of pleasure in seeing McGee's green face and the way Gibbs and Ziva's faces were pinched, as if they were trying to keep a completely blank face. It wasn't working.

"You'll never guess how exciting running the store has been over these past couple months." Jack said chuckling. Right as he opened his mouth to talk again, Gibbs cut in with a growl.

"He's not going to say a damn thing to you." Gibbs growled again.

"Well alright then. Who's up for an awkward five hour car ride?" Tony asked with a smirk.

**~NCIS~**

"Well thank God, I thought I would die from the silence." Tony said letting out a sigh of relief as the safe house came into view.

"Well, you were certainly right about your driving abilities." Jack said chuckling.

"It's always been a talent of mine." Tony said smiling a small smile. "Come on, let's get out of this car before we're suffocated." Tony said jumping out of the car and going around to the back to get some bags that no one had noticed to be there before.

As soon as Tony pulled the bag out of the car, Gibbs attacked him from the right while Ziva tried to take him down from the left. Tony had sensed the two of them coming, and was able to back away before they landed a hit.

"Don't start this." Tony said seriously, with a dark look settling in his eyes.

"Get him." Gibbs ordered, lunging at Tony the same time Ziva did.

Tony ducked under Gibbs' fist while jumping over Ziva's leg before lashing out. He pushed Ziva away from himself before twisting Gibbs' arm behind his back, catching him off his balance he swept his feet out from under him as he tweak a nerve in his neck. Gibbs fell limply to the floor with his eyes wide open.

Ziva got up just as Gibbs went down, and she felt her hatred burn ten times stronger. She picked up a rock near her and held it above her head in a fighting stance.

"Don't make me finish this." Tony warned, his eyes flashing briefly.

"Do not worry, I will finish it for you." Ziva said angrily, getting ready to lunge at him, until a gunshot ran out. Ziva's head snapped up, only to find herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Put. The rock. Down." Don ordered, cocking his gun for another shot.

Ziva dropped the rock, and did her best to glare fire at Tony as he kneeled down next to Gibbs and put him over his shoulders in a fireman carry.

"What happened?" Jack asked, instantly worried for his son.

"It's alright, I didn't hurt him. I just hit a pressure point that temporarily paralyzed him, he'll be fine in a few minutes. Would you mind getting those bags and bringing them inside?" Tony asked, gesturing to the bags still in the back of the SUV.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jack nodded, grabbing the bags and following Tony inside.

Don continued glaring at Ziva without lowering his gun all the way and watched carefully as Abby came to stand next her.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ducky demanded jumping out of the car and stalking up to Don.

"I'm stopping Miss David from killing _your teammate_." Keeton growled, finally lowering his weapon but not holstering it.

"He is no longer apart of this team." Ziva spat.

"He's been a bigger part of this team than either of you will ever be!" Don yelled suddenly angry at the people who had _claimed_ to be his family. "You have no idea what he's done for you!"

"He hasn't done anything for us." Tim said instantly stepping up next to Ziva, Abby and Ducky.

"What about all that Hiatus shit with Gibbs? There's a good place to start. Did you know, Ziva, that when you called Gibbs when he was in Mexico and asked him to come back to help you, that he actually didn't do anything?" Don revealed, a sickening pleasure spreading through him as he saw their eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Abby demanded fuming.

"It means that Officer David would be dead if it wasn't for Tony! He almost blew his entire cover to ensure that the CIA didn't go after her. He put his very life on the line for her and made sure it all stopped after Gibbs did something so that it would seem like he was the one who saved her." Keeton said.

Tony came out of the house to see what was taking so long, only to catch the end of their conversation. "Don, stop." Tony insisted, coming forward and grabbing his arm.

"No, they need to hear this!" Don yelled, ripping his arm out of Tony's grasp. "And what about you, mister fancy tech guy!" Don yelled, turning his glare to McGee. "You think it was really that easy hacking into the CIA all the time? You really think that we didn't know you were doing that most of the time and that we were going to arrest your ass for it?!"

McGee stayed silent, his face going a few shades paler.

"You would be in jail right now if it wasn't for him!" Don yelled, storming of into the house.

"Let's talk about everything later." Tony said tiredly, watching Don's retreating form. He stepped over to the other SUV and grabbed those bags before standing on the porch, waiting for them to go in first.

Everyone glared at him as they entered, but Palmer just gave him a once over before putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tony gave him a small smile before pushing him inside and locking the door behind him.

"This is going to be a long night." Tony muttered, looking over the extremely angry, highly trained people all sitting together in one room.


End file.
